


The Elf

by Tinuviel_Undomiel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: A Rumbelle Christmas fic, F/M, Or the one where Belle is an Elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/pseuds/Tinuviel_Undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold has never really celebrated Christmas, but when his son comes to visit for the holidays, he finds Neal has a toy elf named Belle who he claims was given to him by Santa Claus. Gold dismisses this as imagination...until he finds the very much real elf in his kitchen. </p><p>This fic is open for prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 30

**Author's Note:**

> So I was goofing off on the internet and I found this article about the new Christmas tradition The Elf on the Shelf. It included a list of popular names for these elves and I saw one of them was Belle. Naturally, my mind then pictured Belle as an elf and it would not leave my head. So this fic was born. I hope you like it.

            Mr. Gold hadn’t truly celebrated Christmas in over a decade.

            He had made an attempt when Neal was born, but with the mess of his marriage he had with Milah, it hadn’t done much to spread peace on earth and goodwill towards men. Later that same day he’d gone out to collect the debts of his fellow townsmen so holiday spirit had never been upon him.

            Afterwards when Milah had left him and won custody of Neal, he’d never been in the mood to do anything for Christmas. His house was the only one without twinkly lights in the yard or a decorated tree in the window. There was no one to share it with so there was no point to even going through the motions.

            But this year…well he wasn’t sure what to do yet. Milah had sprung it upon him with a phone call the day after Thanksgiving. Apparently she had a new boyfriend, one in some rock band called The Pirates, and they were going on a holiday tour. She had agreed to give him Neal for all of December, perhaps even into the new year. He wasn’t entirely sure how Neal had been celebrating Christmas these past few years. He’d only ever seen the boy two weeks in the summer.

            Neal was seven now, out of those diapers he’d still been wearing the last time they had lived under the same roof. He always ached to see him, but Milah was unrelenting in her denial of allowing him to be with his boy. She must really like this eyeliner wearing singer if she was finally relenting in her control over his parental rights. That, and maybe she was bored with motherhood.

            Milah had stuck Neal on a plane alone, much to Gold’s disapproval though he knew the airlines had procedures for children traveling alone. His boy came walking off the plane, holding the hand of a pretty flight attendant. He had a Spiderman backpack on his shoulders and some sort of doll hooked under his free arm.

            The doll stunned Gold. It was unusual for a boy his age to carry a doll like that. Logically, he knew parents should never associate their children with gender norms, but the doll and the Spiderman merchandise just did not mix.

            “Mr. Gold,” the flight attendant greeted him.

            “Hey son,” he said with a smile to his boy.

            “Neal was a very good boy on the trip. I think Belle will give an excellent report to Santa tonight.”

            “Belle?” he questioned, “Who’s Belle?”

            “The elf,” Neal said and held up his doll for him to see.

            Sure enough the doll was an elf, dressed in a green dress with a red trim and white collar. She had a green and red hat and red pointed shoes. Her hair was a curly chestnut collar and she smiled up at him with clear blue eyes made of glass.

            “Oh,” he said, hoping his ignorance wasn’t apparent. What on earth was Neal doing with an elf doll? December only started tomorrow.

            He thanked the flight attendant and hurried Neal along to baggage claim to get his suitcase before finding the car. Neal was still a quiet boy as he usually was, but he clung tightly to the elf doll. He didn’t play with her like Gold would have expected, just set her down next to his booster seat and talked to her like she could actually understand his words.

            “Did your mother give you the elf?” Gold asked him, eyeing the strange toy through the rearview mirror.

            “No, Santa did.”

            Santa? Neal still believed in that? Milah had never struck him as the type to go along with that fantasy. Gold hadn’t thought he would have to do anything like that. Stick up a tree, fine. Buy Neal toys and presents would be a pleasure. But to play Santa? That was not something he was looking forward to.

            “Really?” Gold tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice, “Santa gave you an elf? Isn’t it a bit early for that?”

            “He sent Belle because of you.”

            Gold nearly swerved into the next lane, the silver Toyota next to him lay down on the horn before the driver stuck his hand out and gave him a choice finger. “What?”

            “Yeah, he said in the letter that Belle was to help me believe in Santa again. He wanted me to remember Christmas even though you don’t believe in it.”

            Well, this certainly smacked of Milah now. Of course she’d done this. She wanted to make sure Neal didn’t forget that his father was the “enemy”. She wanted Neal counting the days until she picked him up to make sure that at their next custody hearing, Neal would be more keen to stay with her rather than him. Gold glared at the smiling elf through the mirror. The damn toy was mocking him now.

            Gold helped Neal unpack when they got home and then they enjoyed a late supper. Neal insisted on bringing Belle with them, talking to her all the while. Gold stabbed at his vegetables, cursing Milah to Hell repeatedly in his mind. He’d have to find away to get rid of that stupid doll. Christmas would be here soon enough so Neal would forget about it quickly.

            He was a bit out of practice with fatherhood. He couldn’t remember if Neal always had a bath every night or not, but one couldn’t hurt either way. Neal was much more independent then he used to be. He wanted to be alone when he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He didn’t even need his father to read him a story before going to bed. Instead, to Gold’s chagrin, he read one to the doll.

            Beaten by an object made of plastic and stuffing, Gold retreated to his study once Neal was asleep. He needed a tall glass of scotch to soothe the sting of being unwanted. He was still thrilled to have Neal here, but he wanted to be the one Neal longed for as well. This was just proof that he needed to fight for more visitation with his son. He wasn’t a baby anymore, dependent upon his mother for nourishment. Neal could endure to be away from Milah for much longer now. Maybe then he would actually want to talk to his father instead of a toy.

            He made a note to call his lawyer in the morning, then dove into some contracts to take his mind off of his failings. He was in the middle of fine tuning a business deal for the plot of land east of the river when he heard a thud coming from the kitchen. It startled him a bit, but it was easily explained. Neal must have woken up and decided he wanted a midnight snack.

            Gold took his cane and left his study. He could hear someone opening a box and the telltale crackle of plastic being torn into. “Neal,” he called out to his son just before he entered the kitchen, “You need to go back to—.” He froze at the threshold, staring at the strange sight before him.

            A woman was standing in his kitchen holding a box of cookies, one set just inside of her mouth. Even stranger, she wore a green and red dress and pointed shoes just like Neal’s stupid doll. Her hair was curly and brown just like the doll too and she stared at him with wide blues full of shock.

            “You…you’re not supposed to see me,”  she said, the uneaten cookie still in her hand. There was a smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth, for some reason he couldn’t stop staring at that. For a cookie thief, she sure was a lovely one.

            Gold shook his head and then cleared his throat, trying to find some semblance of control here. “You have five seconds to tell me what you are doing in my house before I call the police.”

            “I’m Belle,” she said, “I’m Neal’s elf.”

            “I beg your pardon?”

            “That’s not necessary,” Belle said cheerfully, “I’m just here to help Neal understand Christmas. Mr. Claus is worried about him because he’s never really been into the Christmas spirit, so he sent me down to cheer him up and let him find the magic of this time of year.”

            Wonderful, he had a bloody insane woman in his house.

            “How nice of Mr. Claus, but unnecessary. I suggest you scurry back to the North Pole with Rudolph now,” he said. One of his hands dug into his pocket for his cell phone.

            “I can’t leave until after Christmas,” she said.

            “Oh I think you’ll be leaving before then.” Gold took his phone and began to dial 911. “I’m calling the sheriff now, he’ll take care of you easily enough.”

            Belle gave him a sad look. Her hand went to a red pouch at her belt. “I’m sorry I had to do this, you seem like a nice man.”

            She opened her hand a cloud of silver dust blew towards him. He blinked and blinked while scrubbing at his face with his hands. “What was…” heaviness seized his limbs, then darkness took over.

            He woke up with a pen digging into his cheek. His neck ached and his back was protesting the odd angle it had been stuck in for hours. Gold blinked, lifting his head gingerly from his work desk. How had…? Of course, it had all been a dream. He’d fallen asleep reading the contract and dreamed the whole thing up.

            Now that reason and sanity was restored, he carefully pulled himself up from his chair, popping his aching joints as he did. Perhaps that scotch hadn’t been a good idea after all.

            He could hear Neal coming down the stairs now. Gold limped to the kitchen where his son was already seated at the table, waiting patiently for his breakfast. “Good morning,” he said to the boy, “Did you sleep well?”

            “Yes, papa.”

            “That’s good. What would you like for breakfast?”

            “Pancakes.”

            “All right then.” Gold went to the pantry to find the mix, then stopped short. On the floor was an open box of cookies, the same box from his dream. He picked it up, giving it a quizzical stare. How had he dreamed of that?

            “Papa? Are you okay?”

            Gold snapped to attention. “Fine,” he said, shoving the box aside to grab the pancake mix. He vowed to forget about the cookies. His mind had obviously remembered buying them for Neal before he’d come and just added into the dream.

            He fixed the pancakes and put them on the table before getting the syrup. He set the bottle down next to Neal then stopped. The elf was sitting on the table next to his son. She still wore the red and green dress, the pointed shoes and floppy hat. Her hair was still full of curls and her blue eyes still stared at him with a glassy shine. But now, at the corner of her smile, was a small smudge of chocolate.


	2. December 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kacymyth prompted: Neal wakes up in the middle of the night to find his elf, Belle reading a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the last one, but the prompt was too cute to resist. ;-D

Neal wasn’t sure if he liked his Papa’s house or not. It was a lot bigger than momma’s and there weren’t beer cans on every table either, but it was dusty and a little scary. His room was huge, but he didn’t have all of his toys to keep him company. He woke up when it was still dark out, thirsty and nervous about the weird scratching sound at his window.

            He looked over and saw that same gnarled tree outside, creaking in the wind. He knew he was seven and practically a grown up, but that tree looked so much like the mean ones in _The Wizard of Oz_ that he couldn’t help but fear that it would come to life and attack him.

            “Is everything all right, Neal?”

            He looked over to see Belle sitting in the chair by his dresser, a book resting open on her lap. He’d found her the day before he was supposed to meet his Papa at the airport. Santa had left a letter and everything.

            _Dear Neal_ ,

            _My lists have shown that you have been a very good boy these past seven years. I’m so proud of you. However, I’ve noticed you haven’t sent me any letters in the past two years. I can see how lonely you are and sad. No good little boy like you should be sad at this time of year. I’ve sent this letter with one of my helpers. Her name is Belle and she will go with you to her Papa’s house and watch over you. She will play games, read you stories, and help you find the spirit of Christmas again._

_Remember to always be a good boy and be kind to others._

_Sincerely,_

_Santa Claus._

            He had thought she was a toy from his momma, which was strange, she didn’t normally give him presents except whenever Papa sent him something and she had to “beat him at his own game” as she called. But then, that night, he’d gone to his room and found Belle alive and ready to play Candyland with him.

            “I’m thirsty,” he told her.

            Belle smiled and hopped up from her chair. “I’ll go get you some water then. Or would you like some chocolate milk?”

            “Chocolate milk, please,” he said.

            “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.”

            “Wait!” he called out to her, “What if my Papa catches you?”

            “Well…” Belle grimaced a little, “I actually already met him.”

            “You did?” Fear boiled inside of him. Would Papa send her away now? He didn’t want Belle to go. She gave him chocolate milk at night and made his toys dance with her magic powers.

            “Yes, but I gave him some Sugar Plum Dust so he’s sleeping now.”

            “Okay, good.” Papa would never believe she was real now. He liked the idea of Belle being his secret. Momma wouldn’t like her because Belle was prettier than she was, and Papa never seemed to like anybody.

            “Be right back,” she promised him, “Would you like some cookies too? I had some earlier and they are delicious.”

            “Yes, please.”

            She vanished in a puff of green smoke that smelled like peppermint. That was another thing he liked about Belle, she always smelled nice.

            Less than a minute later, Belle reappeared with two glasses of chocolate milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “You’ll have to brush your teeth when you’re done,” she reminded him.

            “Okay,” he said. He didn’t care, he’d never had cookies and milk in bed before. He watched as Belle dunk one of her cookies into her milk and then took a bite. It was even better that way!

            “So, do you like it here?” Belle asked him.

            Neal shrugged. “It’s okay.”

            “Do you miss your mother?”

            “She’s hardly around anyways.

            “Oh,” Belle said sadly. “Your dad seems nice though.”

            “He doesn’t really want me here.”

            “Why do you think that?”

            “That’s what momma always said,” Neal told her, “She said she would ask him all the time if I could come visit and he would say no. She said he never really wanted me, that I was a mistake.”

            Belle gave him a sad look and then put one arm around his shoulders. “I’m sure your papa loves you, Neal. Maybe he just needs time to get into the spirit of things.”

            Neal didn’t think cookies and games would make things better. At least this Christmas he got to have Belle. “What were you reading?” he asked her.

            “Oh, _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” she said, “I’ve always enjoyed human books.”

            “Can you read it to me?”

            Belle smiled. “I have another idea. How about I read to you my favorite Christmas book?”

            “Okay.”

            “Now it has ghosts in it,” Belle warned him, “you won’t get too scared will you?”

            Neal shook his head. With a glass of chocolate milk in his hand, cookies in his belly, and Belle lying on the bed next to him, he wasn’t scared of ghosts or anything.

            “Good.” She waved her hand there was another bit of peppermint scented smoke. An old leather book was in her hands now. She turned it over to the first page and began to read. Jacob Marley was visiting Scrooge in his bedroom when Neal began to drift off. That was when he felt Belle brush a gentle kiss on his forehead. Tomorrow he would write a letter to Santa thanking him for sending him Belle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review to tell me what you think, and do leave me prompts if you have any. I'm enjoying this verse a lot and I'm dying for more prompts.


	3. December 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipperqueen93 said:  
> Elf belle prompt: Milah calls to check on Belle, random spot of mothering, and Gold asks her about the doll she sent with Bae and she has no idea what he's talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I'm having so much fun with the verse.

            December was one of Gold’s busiest months of the year. Not only were people looking for gifts in his pawn shop, they were selling items to him to guy presents for their children, or falling behind on rent because of their need to buy fancy toys rather than pay for their homes. The holiday season was only just beginning, but he could already see his fellow townsmen scrimping their usual luxuries or taking extra shifts for a few more pennies.

            He left Neal under the watchful eye of Dove, though the boy insisted Belle could keep him company. That doll was on his mind a great deal since breakfast. He could distinctly remember the Belle in his dream having chocolate on her face just like Neal’s doll. He kept trying to come up with a logical explanation for that, but he was still scrambling for an answer.

            Gold only knew what couldn’t possibly be true: that Belle was a real elf sent by Santa Claus to help his son. Perhaps the scotch had gone bad and made him imagine everything, including the chocolate on the toy’s face.

            He kept telling himself that, vowing to toss the bottle of liquor when he returned home, while he strolled to the Nolan residence for their rent. They lived in a modest apartment that was just enough space for their family of three. Nolan’s job as deputy and his work at the animal shelter, combined with Mary Margaret’s income, made them his most reliable tenants. Even though their constant perkiness was irksome.

            He rapped on the door with his cane. It was David Nolan who answered the door, a bit of a surprise since it was usually his wife who was home at this hour in the evening. “Mr. Gold,” he said in greeting, “I assume you are here for the rent.”

            “You assume correctly.”

            “Okay,” David said, “I’ll go find it for you. Do you want to come in while you wait?”

            “Very well, just don’t keep me long.”

            David didn’t reply, but did hold the door open as an invitation. Gold stood only a few steps away from the door. He wasn’t offered any refreshment like Mrs. Nolan usually would, but he wouldn’t have accepted regardless. This was all a matter of business, he couldn’t let anyone think he was their friend.

            Within a few moments of standing there, it was clear to Gold that in this household Mary Margaret ran the show which meant that David was at a loss as to where she put everything. He was left to wait until David stumbled upon the cache, or called his wife for the location of the checkbook.

            Gold looked around the apartment. Mary Margaret was into kitchy, mass produced knickknacks and the like. Her style was mostly mishmash, but comfortable. He doubted any of the furnishings were more than ten years old. Right now every corner of the place was decorated for the holidays. A modest Christmas tree was already set up by the window, wrapped with ribbon, decked with a hodgepodge of ornaments, some of them clearly handmade by little Emma. She had garland on the mantle with the plain red stockings hanging over the hearth. Nestled on top of it all was a little elf doll.

            Unlike Neal’s doll, this elf was made entirely of fabric and dressed in a red and white outfit. He had an impish look to him, unlike Belle who seemed to have a more natural, softer look to her. He couldn’t help but walk to the fireplace and get a closer look at this doll. Could this be the answer to everything?

            “Found it,” David announced.

            Gold didn’t respond to that. He pointed to the red elf instead. “What is this?”

            “Oh, that’s Henry.”

            “What?”

            “Henry, he’s Emma’s Elf on the Shelf.”

            “What is that?” Gold asked.

            “It’s kind of a new tradition,” David explained, “There is this book, let me see if I can find it.” Thankfully the book was on the worn coffee table. Sure enough it read “The Elf on the Shelf.” Inside was a page that explains that the elf’s name was Henry, written in crayon by a child’s hand.

            “So it’s a toy?” Gold questioned.

            “Well, the story is that Henry is here to watch Emma for Santa and that he goes back to the North Pole every night. We’re supposed to move him around after she goes to bed, sometimes make it look like he plays little pranks.”

            “Pranks? It’s a toy,” Gold said.

            David smiled and shrugged. “It’s just a fun little tradition. Emma loves looking for him each morning.”

            Gold nodded a little. “Do all of them look like this?”

            “No, the older ones had plastic heads I think. Why?”

            “My son, he arrived yesterday with an elf doll he claims came from Santa.”

            “Oh, well someone must have given it to him.”

            “Probably his mother so I could endure the humiliation of having to play elf pranks,” Gold groused.

            “It’s actually a lot of fun,” David assured him, “I’m sure if you ask Mary Margaret she can give you some ideas.”

            “That won’t be necessary,” Gold said, “I can take care of my son and his doll on my own. I’ll just take the check and be on my way then.”

            Gold returned home to relieve Dove of his charge. His employee said few words, just acknowledged that his job was done and left. Neal was in the living room apparently working on one of the worksheets his teacher had given him. The elf was sitting on the floor next to him.

            “Hey,” he said in greeting.

            “Hi,” Neal replied without looking up.

            “How is your schoolwork?”

            “It’s fine.”

            “Good.” Was it just him or was the elf staring at him? Judging him? Fine, he didn’t know how to talk with his son. He knew how to get money from reluctant renters, knew how to be ruthless when collecting collateral, he even knew how to twist his words in contracts to get what he wanted. But he had no idea how to talk to his own child.

            “If you need any help, I can see about talking to Mrs. Nolan,” Gold told Neal, “She teaches school here and she has a daughter your age.”

            “I’m okay.”

            Neal was only seven but already he was trying to disassociate himself with his father. Gold sighed and then got down onto the floor with him, an awkward business due to his bad leg. It would be hell to get back up, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

            “Neal, I know this isn’t what you’re used to and I’m sure you miss your mother, but I really want the two of us to have a good time. Is there anything I can do to help make you feel at home?”

            Neal put his Iron Man pencil down and looked at his father at last. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

            “Do you want me to read to you at night?”

            “Belle is doing that.”

            “Oh she is?” Gold questioned. Lovely, so he was turning his doll into an imaginary friend. He loathed to do it, but maybe he should talk to Dr. Hopper about all of this.

            “Yeah.”

            “What book? Maybe she and I can read it to you together.”

            Neal reached for his backpack and pulled out a chocolate colored leather book. The front had gold lettering on it that read _A Christmas Carol_. It look suspiciously like a first edition of the classic Dickens novel, but that was impossible.

            “Belle is reading you that book?”

            “Uh huh, she said you are a lot like Scrooge.”

            “Did she?” he said, shooting the stupid doll a glare, “Well that was very rude of her.”

            “Well why else don’t you have Christmas decorations up?”

            “I…well…I don’t have any,” he finally admitted.

            “Neither did Sneezer Scrooge.”

            “It’s Ebeneezer,” he corrected automatically, not that his son cared. “How about we get some dinner?”

            “Okay.”

            Gold decided to order a pizza in the vein hope of bribing his son’s happiness. Later he would have to look into some Christmas decorations. It wouldn’t kill him to put up a wreath, would it?

            After dinner, Neal took another bath and went to bed. This time Gold chose to forgo his nightcap of scotch and settled on bourbon instead. This whole business with the elf and Neal’s lack of interest in him was unsettling. How could he possibly be losing to a toy? And why did the toy seem to be watching him? That stupid dream was making him see things that weren’t there.

            The phone rang which in itself was a rare occurrence even if it wasn’t ten o’clock in the evening. Gold vowed that if it was Regina trying to screw him over again, he would kill her. “This is Gold.”

            “Ian? It’s me, Milah.”

            If he’d had a thousand guesses he never would have thought she would call. “Milah, what do you want?”

            “Oh, I was just calling to check on Neal. Did he make it there okay?”

            “Yes, he made it here fine, _yesterday._ ”

            “Sorry, it’s been busy here.”

            “Oh I’m sure, screwing the head of a mediocre band is very tiring.”           

            “Don’t be like that.”

            “Be like what?” he questioned, “Interested in our son’s welfare?”

            “Hey! You have no right to say that to me! Neal and I have been great without you in the picture. He’s a happy kid.”

            “Yes, so happy that he needs an elf to keep him company.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “I know about the doll, Milah,” Gold said.

            “What doll?”

            “The elf doll you gave him in your attempt to poison him against me.”

            “I never gave him an elf doll.”

            “Of course you did, how else would he get one?”

            “I didn’t give him a doll,” Milah insisted, “I figured you would handle all of the presents this year.”

            “Then how did he get the doll?”

            “Maybe Francesca gave it to him.”

            Gold shut his eyes and shook his head. “I’m honestly terrified to ask this question, but who is Francesca?”

            “She’s my maid. She watches out for Neal sometimes, you know when I have to go to parties or shopping. She had to go back to Puerto Rico for the holidays or I would have left her with Neal.”

            “How nice that I’m your second choice,” Gold said.

            “So, can I talk to Neal? I mean I only have like a minute but I figured I’d say hi or something.”

            “It’s ten o’clock here and he is seven years old,” Gold reminded her, “Neal is asleep. If you want to talk to him then you need to call at an earlier hour.”

            “Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. Just tell him I called.”

            “I will.”

            “Thanks. I’ve got to go, the band is about to go on and the girls at the front of the stage are total skanks after my man. I’ve got to keep my eye on them.”

            “Oh that sounds difficult. Good luck with that, Milah.”

            “Good bye, Ian.”

            He just hung up. Milah hadn’t changed one bit since their divorce. This Francesca business also worried him. Perhaps the woman was a good with his son, but Milah was supposed to be his mother not her maid. Yes, he would definitely be calling his attorney and see about suing for custody again. It had to be done.

            But the other troubling bit was the elf. Milah hadn’t given Neal the elf. So how had he gotten it? And why was Neal able to read Dickens all by himself at the age of seven? It was these thoughts that led him to pouring a second glass of bourbon. Hopefully it wouldn’t give him strange dreams about the elf doll again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon Gold will finally come to the conclusion that Belle is a real live elf, but can Belle actually be accepted by him? Please tell me what you think and send me prompts!


	4. December 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreatine said: Gold finding out Belle is a real elf by having her tell him something that only Santa might know. Like he asked Santa for a specific toy when he was younger or told Santa about wanting something more significant in a letter. Belle tells him and he realizes she must be an elf because he only told Santa what he wanted.
> 
> standbyyourmantis (lizandletdie) said: Maybe Gold catches her with her hands full of something delicate so she can't do anything magical to make him sleep and he's just like INTRUDER IN MY SON'S BEDROOM
> 
> Anonymous said: Gold meets Belle once more after hearing her read to his son, he thinks he's beginning to lose it, or that he's more tired then he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More Christmas spirit for everyone to enjoy! And thanks for all of the people on tumblr for helping me figure out this chapter.

            Sunday was always a half day at the pawn shop so he decided to take Neal to the park. The mayor had just built a new play area for the children that he was sure Neal would enjoy. Unfortunately he had insisted on bringing the elf doll. That was rapidly becoming a serious problem. Not only did he maintain that Belle was real, but he wasn’t afraid to tell the other kids that Santa had sent him a special little elf friend. Needless to say, he was left to play alone on the playground.

            Not to mention the other parents were whispering about the whole thing.

            Gold honestly didn’t care that he wasn’t popular in town nor did he care what they had to say about him. What bothered him is now they were isolating Neal. He wanted his son to fell welcome in Storybrooke, to want to return to visit more often, maybe spend a larger part of the year here. His attorney thought with a little more evidence (and a welcome reception by Neal) he would have a good case for more custody.

            But first of all he had to become more popular than a doll.

            It was Neal’s insistence that Belle have a seat at the table with a glass of ice tea because “it’s her favorite” that proved to be the last straw. He didn’t need the whole town to see how Neal preferred a doll over his own father, even if Granny was obliging and even brought a plate for the elf without Neal having to ask.

            The doll had to go.

            It was a shame Neal wasn’t more careful with her. If he could just forget the doll for a time then Gold could hide it and Neal would think he’d lost it. As it happened he would have to do something a bit more sly. He would have to wait until Neal was asleep, sneak into his room, steal the doll and then tell Neal in the morning that “Belle” had to go back on urgent business to the North Pole. Then he would buy his son the most expensive toy on the market thereby getting him to forget all about the doll while also winning his affections.

            Yes, he knew there was some shame in having to steal his son’s beloved toy just to gain some ground here, but he was desperate. That had to count for something.

            It was eleven o’ clock, Neal went to bed at nine. By now his son would be safely asleep. Still, it never hurt to be cautious so he tip toed as lightly as he could with a bad leg and a cane. Hopefully Neal was a heavy sleeper. He had been as a baby.

            It was the sound of voices that startled him. Neal was still awake? He’d told Neal before if he needed anything he could call for him and he would come. Then he heard laughter, a distinctly feminine laughter.

            Adrenaline shot through him. He didn’t have his gun with him, but he was prepared to beat the intruder with his cane. Anything to protect his son.

            He threw open the door, “You leave my house this instant!” he shouted then froze.

            Neal was sitting up in his bed with a glass of chocolate milk. In the chair next to his bed was Belle. Not the doll, but the very Belle from his dreams.

            He had finally gone insane.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It had been an impulsive decision on Belle’s part to take this assignment. Her father had been not-so-subtly suggesting that she spend more time with Gaston the reindeer handler. Her father was in charge of the sleigh, so it seemed like a perfect match in his opinion. Belle wasn’t so keen on that. She’d much rather marry Comet than Gaston. Gaston would always point out that carrying the sacks of grain for the reindeer had given him massive muscles, more muscles than brains in her opinion.

            She had needed a break from her father. Oh she knew he meant well and that he was only worried about her. The truth was that Belle didn’t make a very good elf. Oh she could build, stuff, and wrap toys, but she would much rather spend her time reading than anything else. Mr. Claus had allowed her to catalogue his library when he found her reading late one night. She was tired of building toys, pretending to find Gaston’s stories interesting, and hiding her books from her father because she knew he wouldn’t approve.

            So when Santa had mentioned he was considering sending an elf down south to help a little boy find the spirit of Christmas again, she had immediately volunteered. Santa had warned her that this wouldn’t be easy. Her main obstacle was Neal’s crotchety father, Ian Gold.

            “He’s a hard man,” Santa had warned her, “But perhaps this will help you understand him better it.” He had handed her an old yellowed envelope. She’d looked at it once, the night she’d inadvertently met him. What she had found broke her heart.

            Now Ian Gold stood before her, looking perplexed and more than a little angry.

            “You…” was all he managed to say.

            “Papa, don’t send her away!” Neal shouted. “Belle, use that magic dust on him again!”

            But her hands were still holding _A Christmas Carol_. Even if they weren’t, she was frozen in her chair like she’d been left out in the North Pole all night.

            “Who are you?” Gold demanded, “You’ve broken into my house twice now.”

            “I didn’t break in,” she said, “Neal brought me.”

            “Don’t give me that ridiculous story.”

            “It’s true, Papa! She’s an elf Santa sent to help me,” Neal insisted, “She has powers and everything. She brings me chocolate milk every night and reads me stories. She even promised to make Christmas cookies.”

            “That’s quite enough!” Gold shouted, “Now I want you out of this house at once!”

            “If you send her away I’ll hate you forever!” Neal cried, “I’ll go with her! I’ll go to the North Pole and stay with Santa because he actually cares about me unlike you!”

            The silence the struck was frighteningly still. Gold stared at his young son full of shock and more than a little pain. Belle closed the book and set it down on the bed. “Neal, it’s all right.”

            “No! I’m not letting him send you away! He never did anything for me before!”

            “Neal, that’s not true,” Gold pleaded, “Of course I care about you. I would do anything for you.”

            “No you won’t! You want to send Belle away and you never want to see me! I hate you!” He jumped out of bed and ran to Belle. “Take me to the North Pole! I want to be an elf just like you!”

            She put a hand on Neal’s head, trying to soothe the poor boy. All the while she looked at Mr. Gold, trying to communicate to him the depth of what had to be done all without words. He seemed to understand one thing: they had a lot to talk about.

            “I think we need to have a chat, dearie,” he said.

            Belle nodded. “Neal, it will be all right. You wait here, I’ll be back.”

            “You promise?”

            “I pinky promise,” she said. She gave Neal a quick hug and then walked to the door with Mr. Gold. She felt a slight fluttering in her stomach when he put a hand on her arm to guide her down the staircase with him. Nerves, she decided. What else could it be?

            Yet, she really wasn’t that afraid of Mr. Gold. Neal had a lot of emotions when it came to both his mother and his father. He had built this decision in his mind that he was unloved by them. But Belle had seen the way Gold looked at his son when in her doll form. She knew Neal meant a great deal to him. With that in mind, she knew Gold would do anything for his son.

            He brought them to his study, being sure to shut the door behind them.

            “Who are you?” he said.

            “I’m Belle.”

            “Be reasonable. You can’t possibly be what Neal says you are,” Gold said.

            “And why not?”

            “Because it’s ludicrous!”

            “Why? Because there is no such thing as Santa Claus?” Belle questioned, “How can you be sure?”

            “Because I am not a child wanting toys,” he hissed, “Now my son has become attached to you and he believes you are a real elf. Now you are going to return to his room, tell him you are not an elf, and then leave my home immediately or I will call the police.”

            “I can’t do that.”

            “Oh? And why not?”

            “Because that would be a lie,” Belle told him, “And it’s naughty to tell a lie.”

            Gold closed his eyes and shook his head. “I feel like I’m talking to a Hallmark card.”

            Belle blinked at him. “What’s that?”

            “Oh God,” he said with a groan. “I’m calling the police now.” He reached for the phone.

            Belle slapped his hand away. “Why is it so hard to believe that I am an elf? That Santa is real? You did once a long time ago.”

            “A very long time ago,” he said, “But I grew up and I learned it’s impossible for an overweight man in a red suit could go around the entire globe in one night delivering toys to all of the children.”

            “You mean you don’t believe in magic?” Belle questioned.

            “Of course not.”

            Belle looked down at the carpet. “That’s very sad. Everyone should believe in magic.”

            “Well if you go to the local mental hospital, I’m sure you’ll find many who share your beliefs.”

            “But you did believe in magic and in Santa,” Belle said, “And I can prove it.”

            Gold gave her a truly despicable smile. “Oh really? I’d like to see that.”

            This was what she’d been waiting for, the chance to remind Ian Gold of the person he used to be. The one who had been full of hope and dreams. She held out her hand and felt the whisper of magic as the envelope whirled into her hand. Gold looked at the object like it would attack him at a moment’s notice.

            “What is that?”

            “Take it,” she said.

            He gingerly lifted the envelope out of her hand by one corner. When he flipped it over and read the face, his face went white. “Where did you get this?”

            “From _him_ ,” she said.

            “That’s—.”

            “Impossible?” she questioned, “Are you so sure?”

            Gold carefully peeled open the brittle envelope and pulled out the folded slip of paper inside. He didn’t read it out loud, but Belle knew exactly what was on the page.

            _Dear Santa,_

_I don’t want any presents this year. I only want one thing. I want my father to return for Christmas._

_I like my aunts, they are very nice and they Aunt Isla cooks really good, but they aren’t my father. They say I would be better off without him, that he doesn’t want me, but that can’t possibly be true. He’s my father. I know he can change._

_So please, just bring him to me for Christmas. I’ll leave you extra cookies this year if that will convince you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ian Gold_

           

            Tears glistened in Gold’s eyes once he finished the letter written in his own childish handwriting. “He didn’t come,” he said.

            “I know.”

            “He never came. I never saw him again.”

            “I’m sorry,” she said, there really was nothing else to say.

            “If this is real,” Gold said, holding up the letter, “Then why didn’t he do it? Why didn’t he get my father to come for Christmas.”

            “I think you know why.”

            “No I don’t! I didn’t ask for anything else. I didn’t ask for toys, games, or anything, I just wanted my father. How hard could that be for a man who delivers puppies every Christmas to hundreds of children?”

            Belle gave him a gentle smile. He sounded so much like Neal now, just like the little boy he used to be. “Santa’s job is not to deliver toys or games, but to deliver joy to all of the children in the world, joy that gives them hope for their futures. What do you think would have happened if your father had returned?”

            “I would have been happy!” he shouted.

            “For how long?”

            Gold opened his mouth, but no words came out. “The truth is that your father didn’t want to be a father,” Belle said, “Maybe he cared about you on some level, but it wasn’t enough. I think you know that now. If your father had come for Christmas you would have been happy for a little while, but then he would have left again.”

            “I…I know that,” he admitted.

            “So now you see why Santa couldn’t give you what you wanted?” Belle told him, “Some children ask for things they can’t have, like real cars, a dinosaur for a pet, or a trip to the moon. We have to give them things that will make them happy, but also keep their futures bright.”

            “I just…I just wanted my father,” he said in a quiet voice.

            “So does Neal,” Belle said.

            “I’m here, I want to be his father.”

            “I know that. This is your chance to show him that,” Belle said, “I’m not only here to help him, I’m here to help you too.”

            He cocked one brow at her. “Aren’t I bit old for Santa Claus?”

            Belle smiled and shook her head. “There is no such thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gold has finally realized that there is a Santa Claus and that Belle is a real elf. What do you think will happen next? Please keep sending me prompts!


	5. December 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princesstiannah said: Elf Verse Prompt - putting up the Christmas tree. Either Gold does it all pristine and perfect and Belle and Bae redo it, or Gold doesn't want a tree so Belle magics one up or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry it's a little late, but I'm glad I got this to you all only a half an hour after midnight, LOL. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, I know I did.

 

            Gold didn’t sleep much that night. He kept rereading that letter in his mind, trying to find some other explanation all the while knowing there was only one. It was illogical, idiotic, impossible, and yet…true.

            He wrestled with it all night, but by dawn he knew he had to accept it or else go mad trying to prove it wrong: Santa Claus was real and Belle was an elf. He also knew that if he told anybody about this then they would lock him up in a straightjacket. He wasn’t sure if they would be wrong to either.

            Still, when morning finally came he knew he had to accept what was an insane reality, at least for Neal’s sake. Belle had gone back to Neal’s room once they had finished their talk. Hopefully Neal calmed down and went back to sleep.

            That was something else he would have to figure out. Neal wasn’t just shy around him, but actually seemed afraid that he didn’t care. He knew Neal hadn’t come that conclusion on his own. The big question was what had Milah told him and how to fix this problem. It was something else he would definitely have to tell his attorney.

            He went downstairs to get the paper and wait for Neal to come down for breakfast. Christmas ads were everywhere, most of them giving some depiction of Santa Claus. Just another reminder of how his entire basis of belief had changed overnight. The pitter-patter of feet upstairs told him his son was awake. He put the paper aside and waited for Neal to come downstairs. It shouldn’t have, but it still startled him to see Belle following him.

            She wasn’t in her doll form (he would have to ask her how that worked later) but still wore her normal elf clothes. Did she have nothing else to wear? Should he find her normal clothes or would she only wear elf things?

            He cleared his throat before saying, “Good morning.”

            “Good morning, Mr. Gold,” Belle said, then gave Neal a little nudge.

            “Good morning, papa,” Neal said, still somewhat groggy and grumpy.

            “Would you like breakfast?”

            “Can we have pancakes?” Neal asked.

            “Of course.”

            They all went into the kitchen. Neal and Belle sat down at the kitchen table while he gathered the appropriate ingredients he needed for pancakes. “Belle, do you want pancakes too?” Neal asked her.

            “Yes, if your father doesn’t mind.”

            “I don’t,” he said automatically. He didn’t really know what to say at the moment. She was an elf! An elf was sitting in his kitchen!

            “Do you need any help?” she asked him.

            “No, I can do it.” He needed to busy himself or else he would say something completely idiotic.

            He carefully mixed together the batter and set it on the griddle with more care than usual. His pancakes were nearly perfect circles due to his attention. He could hear rattling of cutlery and drawers opening behind him. A quick glanced showed that Belle was making Neal help her set the table. Well, she was a polite elf.

            He set the pancakes onto a large plate and brought it to the table. Apparently she had already put milk in Neal’s glass and orange juice in the two remaining glasses. He would have to make coffee later because she hadn’t done that, perhaps they didn’t have that vintage at the North Pole.

            They sat there in silence for a while, the only sounds being the clinking of silverware and swallowing. Neal seemed more interested in his pancakes than anything else, while Gold did his hardest not to stare at Belle. But apparently, she could read minds or maybe his questions were painfully obvious. For once, he would prefer the latter.

            “You can ask me questions if you’re curious,” she said, “I don’t mind.”

            He nearly choked on his juice when she said those words. It was invitation, but where to begin? How did one talk to an elf. “So, you’re an elf?” he winced once the words came out.

            Neal rolled his eyes, but Belle just gave him a patient smile. “Yes, I am.”

            “Are your kind only in the North Pole or do I have to worry about gnomes in my garden?”

            Belle laughed a little. “We are the only elves in the world. Legend says my ancestors were once in all corners of the earth, but we were feared for our magic so we escaped to the North. Mr. Claus took the first of my people in and helped us spread goodwill and harmony by working in his shop.”

            “So…how long as Santa Claus been…Santa Claus?”

            “He’s always been,” Belle said, “He has gone by different names: Jólnir, Sinterklaas, Pelznickel, Kris Kringle, and others. He has taken many forms, but the message is still the same. He rewards the good in order to promote peace on earth and goodwill to all.”

            “I’m surprised he hasn’t been sainted by the pope,” Gold said under his breath.

            “He was nearly two thousand years ago.”

            “Of course he was,” Gold replied, taking a sip of his orange juice. He really needed coffee.

            “Papa, don’t make fun of Santa,” Neal scolded him. It was amazing how scalding a glower could be on a seven year old.

            “It’s okay, Neal,” Belle said before Gold could apologize, “It’s hard to fully believe in something again when you haven’t for a long time.”

            Neal still didn’t look pleased with his father, but went back to eating his pancakes without saying anything more to him. Even giving the elf breakfast wasn’t winning him any points, he had to try something.

            “How old are you?” Gold asked her before the voices of his long dead aunts screamed at him in his brain, reminding him to _never_ ask a woman that. “I’m sorry, that was probably wrong,” he admitted.

            Belle only laughed. “You’re human, I’m an elf, I understand you’re curiosity. I’m two hundred and thirty seven.”

            Gold’s jaw nearly hit his plate. “Really?”

            “Cool!” Neal said.

            “I’m afraid I’m a bit young, I haven’t finished my apprenticeship yet,” Belle told them, “I Have another twenty three years before I complete it.”

            “I must say, you look quite well for being over two hundred,” Gold said before his brain could tell his mouth to shut up. His cheeks instantly turned red.

            Belle blushed prettily. “Thank you,” she said.

            “Papa she’s older than you are but she looks a lot better,” Neal said.

            Belle bit her lip, no doubt to keep from laughing. Gold finished off the rest of his juice. “Yes, well, I’m afraid I ran out of magic to keep my youth a long time ago.”

            “Can I have some magic then?” Neal asked.

            “Finish your breakfast first.” No boy ever polished off his pancakes with lightning speed before.

            After breakfast, Neal went to change out of his pajamas, giving Belle and Gold some time alone together. He wasn’t entirely sure how to have a conversation with an elf, especially since when he spoke to her he seemed to come out as an idiot, so he started to quietly clean up instead. Belle proved to be a helpful person, taking dishes from the table and bringing them to the sink.

            “No Christmas magic to clean it all for me?” he questioned.

            “We can’t all get what we want,” she replied.

            “I’ve never let logic like that stop me.”

            She smiled a little. “Thank you for breakfast.”

            “You’re welcome, dearie.”

            “I’m glad to see you’re trying for Neal.”

            Trying, yes he was doing that, but still failing. He wordlessly set to work loading the dishwasher. He would have to go change and leave for the shop soon enough. Should he leave Neal with Belle or ask Dove to babysit again? Neal would probably prefer the former. Would that help get his son to love him again?

            “I know it seems bad,” Belle said, “But Neal does love you, Mr. Gold. He’s just scared that you don’t love him back.”

            Gold stared at her, his heart lancing with pain and bewilderment at the thought. “How did you know what I was thinking?”

            “I can’t read your mind,” Belle said, “But I know Neal and I can tell this is all bothering you. Can I give you a suggestion?”

            “By all means, he seems to like you more than me anyways,” Gold said.

            “You need to show Neal that you want him to be happy beyond loading him up with pizza and toys,” Belle said, “Prove to him that what Milah has told him is wrong.”

            “You know what Milah has been saying to him?”

            She nodded. “She’s led him to believe you didn’t want him to visit and that you hate Christmas.”

            “Well, she’s not wrong on one score,” he admitted. He wasn’t surprised now that he had confirmation of Milah’s verbal terrorism against him, but it still pissed him off. “But you believed he was wrong?”

            “Of course,” she said without any hesitation, “You looked so happy to see him when he got off the plane, I knew you loved him more than anything in the world.”

            Her words warmed his heart more than a little. “Thank you,” he said. It was a relief to know that there was someone out there who did know how much he loved his son, how he ached to see him more, and that it killed him that Neal wanted nothing to do with him.

            “Do you suppose you could tell him that?” Gold asked her.

            “I could, but he’s a stubborn boy,” Belle said, “Not unlike yourself.” He gave her a look at that, but didn’t deny it. “May I give you a suggestion?”

            “I doubt I could stop you if I tried.”

            “You need to show Neal that he is wrong about you. His mother has told him that you hate Christmas and you would never decorate. Why don’t you put up a Christmas tree?”

            “A Christmas tree?” he questioned, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

            Belle nodded eagerly. “It would be a lot of fun for him and help to show that you don’t hate Christmas.”

            Well, he actually did hate Christmas. The entire holiday was designed to be a toy company CEO’s wet dream and a ordinary citizens nightmare, the desperate need to buy the hottest, shiniest, most expensive gadget on the market because even though you had managed to get by fine without it before, suddenly you couldn’t live without it. Not to mention the crush of millions of shoppers all speeding to the stores for those special “sales” that will only save the pennies in the long run, if even that. And to cap it all off, everyone had to decorate their homes with stupid lights and massive blow-up displays all to compete for tackiest yard of the year as well as drive up the electricity bill by more than triple the usual amount.

            Still, he couldn’t say all of this to an elf.

            Gold went to his shop that morning, still considering this whole Christmas thing. He had known that by agreeing to take Neal for the holidays this year he would have to actually put some effort for the season. He had known he would put up a Christmas tree, but figured he could wait on it, maybe get a small one really just to put the presents under. But now with the addition of Belle and finding out his son hated him, he needed to do a lot more than a little tree with a few ornaments.

            Well, he could do that. Even better, he could call in some favors and have the whole thing up by that afternoon without having to go through the hassle of hanging the ornaments and stringing the lights.

            He left Dove to handle the shop after lunch while he went home early to foresee the arrival of his Christmas tree. He had made a few calls and ordered a twelve foot Fraser fir tree, already pre-decorated with red and gold ornament and white twinkly lights. He arrived home just as the truck was pulling up with the tree.

            Neal stood in the living room and watched the whole process with Belle, back in her doll form, tucked under his arm. Gold made sure they didn’t break anything or scratch his floors, something he showed his appreciation for by tipping the workers handsomely. The end result was a beautiful tree that looked exactly like the ones seen in magazines and in celebrity houses. It was the kind of tree that would make everyone envious and he hadn’t had to lift a finger get it that way.

            “What do you think, Neal?” he asked now that it was finished and the workers are left, “Do you like the tree?”

            “Yeah,” he said with a shrug, “I guess.”

            Gold frowned at his son. “I thought you wanted a Christmas tree. Belle said you did.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Then why don’t you like it?”

            “It’s nice,” Neal replied, still eyeing the tree like it was some vile thing that would come alive and eat him.

            Gold could feel his blood pumping in his veins, threatening the burst out and have him yell in frustration. What more could he do? The stupid elf had told him this was what he wanted! How could he have gone wrong?

            There was a swirl of green smoke that smelled like candy canes. Then Belle popped back into her natural size. He’d seen he produce a letter from midair, but seeing her turn from a doll to a flesh and blood creature was enough to stun him into total disbelief.

            “Alone at last,” she said with a smile and then shook her head, clucking her tongue at the tree. “Oh, Mr. Gold, this simply won’t do.”

            “What? It’s a bloody Christmas tree! That’s what you both wanted!”

            “Oh it’s a beautiful tree,” Belle said, “but it looks so cold, impersonal and too…boring.”

            “Boring?” he repeated.

            “Don’t worry, we can fix that.”

            “Fix what exactly?” he asked, but he was once again ignored. It was amazing how quickly the elf ran his house after spending most of her time as a doll.

            Belle snapped her fingers and all of the expensive, red and gold ornaments, hundreds of lights, golden star shaped tree topper, and red velvet ribbon, vanished with a swirl of peppermint smoke. The giant tree stood there naked, seeming all the more imposing without the dressing it had been given.

            “What did you do?” he asked.

            “Just fixing it,” she said. Then she waved her hand again and several boxes appeared around the tree. Neal gasped and immediately ran to one box, tearing it open to reveal more Christmas decorations. These were the expensive, glass and crystal ornaments he had ordered, but mass-marketed junk that was on every tree in the whole country. They were color coordinated gems meant to please the eye, but a hodge-podge of color made of every material known to man. There was also a coil of lights, this time multi-colored, waiting to be strung onto the tree.

            “What are these?” he asked.

            “Christmas ornaments,” Belle said.

            “What was wrong with the others?”

            “These are better!” Neal announced, “They’re cool! Look! It’s Darth Vader!” Indeed, there was a little plastic Darth Vader brandishing a candy cane instead of a lightsaber, his helmet topped with Santa hat.

            “I don’t understand. Why did you want to undecorate my tree just to redecorate it with this junk?” he asked, pointing his cane at one box.

            “The point of a Christmas tree is not to try and make it look like it was bought out of a box, color coordinated and so perfect it’s scary to touch,” Belle said, “Part of the fun is decorating it yourself and making it personal to you and your family.”

            “And that means making it look like it was decorated by a class of kindergarteners?” he said.

            “No,” she said, “it means making it look like it means something to you.”

            Neal was already head first into one of the boxes, yanking out ornaments and exclaiming over his favorites. Gold smiled at his laughter, his eyes drifting to the bare tree. Then he remembered the Nolans and their squat little tree, so full of tinsel it was hard to find the tree. Emma must have had a lot of fun decorating it, and her parents didn’t show any shame in displaying it.

            He let out a sigh and shut his eyes. “Where do I start?”

            Belle clapped her hands and bounced on her toes. “The lights!” she cried and handed him the tangled string.

            It was a pain just like he knew it would be. Pine needles fell on his carpet and down his shirt as he wound the lights around the tree, having to stand on a step ladder to finish the top. Still, hearing Belle and Neal clap once the tree was lit did make him smile. Then the two of them went to work covering the tree with all of the ornaments Belle had produced. Neal was giggling and pointing out his favorites all the while. Belle even slipped a few into Gold’s hand to get him to hang on the branches.

            The whole thing was concluded with Belle standing on the stool, holding Neal while he put the North Pole shaped tree topper at the very top of the tree. They both came down then stood beside Gold to admire their handiwork.

            It was a giant mess. None of the ornaments matched, clashing in every way possible. Some branches had two or three ornaments on them. The North Pole at the top was a little crooked and the lights were thinner in some areas that he had struggled to reach. But seeing Belle and Neal smile over their creation, the wonder in his son’s eyes as they reflected the rainbow of lights from the tree, told him the entire thing was really worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Elves sure know how to decorate. Please tell me what you think and send me more prompts!


	6. December 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gold has to take Belle shopping, he finds her some regular clothes to wear and realizes just how lovely his son's elf friend truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some writer's block so I thought I'd work on a chapter for this fic to help get the juices flowing again. Call it a late Christmas present, LOL.
> 
> luna-myth prompted: Ermm, something like Gold is forced to come to Belle for advice on what to get Bae for Christmas and then she insists on coming with him to shop for Bae he says she can only come if she wears normal clothes and he melts when he sees her in a proper dress. There that's my contribution, do with it what you will.

            It was twenty days until Christmas, but Gold was already beginning to get used to Belle. Oh she was still pestering him to decorate some more, but right now he was wanting to start slow. Neal may be eager to turn his home in Santa’s Second Workshop, but Gold was more than content with the tree. Even the crazy ornaments had grown on him.

            The problem was, there were no presents underneath the tree.

            It seemed silly since he had an elf living in his house so he knew come Christmas morning there would be presents, but he wanted Neal to spend the rest of next twenty days wondering what lay under that tree. He’d send his boy presents years before, but now he wanted to get him something special. He just didn’t know what Neal would want.

            Good thing he was living with an elf.

            Belle was up but Neal was still asleep. She was still dressed in her elf dress looking like she belonged at Macy’s surrounded by children. “Good morning,” she greeted him.

            “Good morning.” He was glad he’d remembered to change before coming down. Usually he just put on his bathrobe before going down for breakfast, but now that she was here he hated the idea of her seeing him looking so disheveled. Not that it really mattered, he was trying to impress her or anything.

            “Do you want any orange juice?” she asked, holding up the jug.

            Gold shook his head. He really didn’t care for the stuff, only got it for Neal. “I’ll make some coffee.”

            “I was hoping to surprise you both with breakfast,” she said, “But I don’t really know how to cook.”

            Gold smiled. “Best let me do the cooking then, I’d hate for the house to go up in flames.”

            “I’ll set the table then, Neal will be up soon.”

            That was a safe enough occupation for her. Meanwhile, he got started on making omelets and frying bacon. “Have you talked to Neal about what he wants for Christmas?” he asked her.

            Belle looked up at him from the table. “No, I figured he would tell Santa in a letter.”

            Of course, he should have expected that answer. “I understand, but I wanted to get him a few things as well. I was hoping you had some ideas.”

            Belle tapped her chin, her brow creasing a bit. “I’m sorry, but I can’t take you to Santa’s Workshop. Do you have any other toy making factories around here?”

            Gold couldn’t help but laugh. “Not exactly, but we do have toy stores. It’s similar, but less elves and more expensive.”

            “All right, well let’s go there. I’m sure we can find something for Neal.”

            “I would appreciate that,” Gold said, “I’ll call Dove and have him watch Neal.” Belle smiled and returned to setting out plates and silverware. He watched her, taking in the top of her pointed hat all the way down to her curled shoes. “Belle, did you bring anything else to wear while you were here?”

            “What?” Belle asked. She looked down at her dress, smoothing it with her hands. “What’s wrong with my clothes? All elves wear them.”

            “Yes, but you…but here…” God, she may be an elf but she was still a woman. If he said the wrong thing she would likely kill him. “Um, I assume you still need to keep your…identity private.”

            “Yes, I mean, that is the idea,” she admitted.

            “Well, we are going to have to find you something different to wear then.” Belle still looked bewildered by that idea, but thankfully didn’t object.

            Belle had to transform into her doll self before Dove came. He didn’t want the man to see him carrying his son’s toy, so he stuffed her into his briefcase. Belle must had informed Neal that she was going with him because he wasn’t upset when she was no where to be found. However, he did give him a suspicious look before he left.

            Gold opened his briefcase once he was in his car and set the doll on the seat. Was that scathing look on her plastic face?  “Sorry about that, dearie,” he apologized, “but I didn’t want Dove wondering what I was doing with a doll.”

            They got to his shop quickly enough. It was Sunday, a day when Storybrooke was even quieter than usual. He rarely had any business on these days and it wasn’t unusual for him to close early. No one would find it odd that he chose not to open on that day.

            Once they were inside, Belle returned to her full size, giving him a dirty look after glancing at his briefcase. “Sorry,” he said again.

            “I thought we were going to a toy store,” she said.

            “We are, but first I need to find you something better to wear.”

            He couldn’t go to the clothing store in town, everyone would find it odd that he was shopping for ladies clothes. Thankfully, he did have some vintage clothes in his shop. Hopefully he could find something suitable for her to wear.

            He went through his collection and found a few things before directing her to the backroom of his shop to change. While he waited, he went around checking on his stock and looking at the paperwork for some recent orders. He was looking over an antique tea set with a blue branch design when he heard the rustling of the curtains.

            “Will this do?”

            Gold turned around, ready to give her just a quick glance, but froze. Belle wore a dark green skirt with a pale blue lace pattern along the bottom. The skirt was a bit short, but she wore navy blue leggings to keep away the chill and smart brown boots. The long sleeved blue blouse she wore matched her eyes. The first three buttons were undone, giving him just he barest view of cleavage.

            The teacup he was holding slipped out of his fingers at the same time the breath left his body. Somehow he hadn’t noticed before, perhaps because her elf costume made her seem almost childlike in his eyes, but she was quite beautiful. Her dark brown hair that tumbled down in curly waves around her shoulders, her sparkling blue eyes, her delicate, pointed ears.

            “Mr. Gold, are you all right?”

            He shook himself out of his thoughts. God, he couldn’t be thinking like that. She was a bloody elf, he couldn’t think of her like that…could he?

            “Mr. Gold?”

            “Sorry, dearie,” he said, “I just lost track of my thoughts.” He bent down to retrieve the cup he dropped, trying not to look at her again. Now there was a rather large chip in the rim. Lovely, now the set was ruined

            “Do I look all right?” Belle asked him.

            “You look…perfect,” he said.

            She smiled at him brightly. “Thank you, you have such lovely things in here.”

            _“Not half as lovely as you,”_ he wanted to say, but stopped before the words could get past his lips.

            He put the chipped cup aside and cleared his throat. “Let me find you a coat and we’ll be off.” It was best to get this over with now. If they lingered in the shop too long he was bound to say something completely ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and be sure to leave me prompts either her or on tumblr.


	7. December 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woodelf68 prompted: Belle suggests making xmas cookies together as a way for Neal & Gold to bond. By the time the cookies go in the oven, Gold & Neal are laughing and having fun together, and seeing Gold relaxed & smiling & licking batter off his fingers makes Belle start to yearn for something new.
> 
> Anonymous prompted: I have a prompt for your Elf verse if you are still taking them. How about one of them accidentally sees the other one naked??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a war on tumblr between me and thedoobly-do. She is doing angst, I am doing fluff. So here is some Elf verse.
> 
> Woodelf68 prompted: Belle suggests making xmas cookies together as a way for Neal & Gold to bond. By the time the cookies go in the oven, Gold & Neal are laughing and having fun together, and seeing Gold relaxed & smiling & licking batter off his fingers makes Belle start to yearn for something new.
> 
> Anonymous prompted: I have a prompt for your Elf verse if you are still taking them. How about one of them accidentally sees the other one naked??

The human world was so very different from the North Pole. For starters instead of using magic, the humans used machines to get things done. For instance, the microwave was such a peculiar device. She had thought perhaps it was magic at first, but Mr. Gold had told her it was just another “modern invention” as he phrased it. Still, she found the microwaved hot chocolate wasn’t nearly as good as Mrs. Claus’s recipe up north.  


It was quite fun learning about all of the ways the humans lived their lives. The television was one of Neal’s favorite pastimes. He enjoyed this one brightly colored program which he called “Batman” where a man dressed in a strange suit with ears on his head and went around stopping even more strangely dressed characters from being naughty.  


It was Wednesday, but a large snow storm had come in and blanketed everything in white. For Belle it was like being at home, but it seemed the rest of the town found the massive amount of snow a serious problem. Gold had come back from the shop before noon, dripping wet and complaining about the icy streets. It appeared the rest of the town had opted to stay inside rather than enjoy the snow so Gold had come home early, just before more snow arrived.  


So Belle was with Neal in the living room, watching another colorful show but this time it was someone who flew without reindeer and wore a long red cape. Since this was going to be a “snow day” as Neal called it, Belle knew that this opportunity couldn’t go to waste. Gold had been wanting to spend more quality time with Neal, but so far he’d been too busy at the shop to make good on his desires.  


So while Neal was engrossed in his program, Belle took to the stairs where Gold had disappeared to. “Mr. Gold?” she called his name. He didn’t respond. Was something wrong?”  


She could hear what sounded like water pouring coming from his bedroom. It reminded her of when Neal had a bath, but it wasn’t quite as loud. It was coming from behind a door that was slightly cracked. A thin sliver of light peaked out and there was a bit of steam. Was there a fire? What was going on?  
The sound stopped, turning into a drizzle. “Mr. Gold?” she asked, “Is everything all right?”  


She pushed the door open and was met by a blast of steam and hot air. The draft that followed her pushed the steam away to reveal Gold stepping out of an odd glass box, dripping wet again, but unlike before when he had a coat and scarf on, now he was completely naked.  


Belle had read many books before, though all of the books in Santa’s library were perfectly innocent. It was Jefferson who had brought her a book he said to “broaden her perspectives”. It had been a torrid romance with very vivid descriptions about...well things her father always said she would know when she was married. Still, she’d burned with curiosity about those forbidden subjects.  


Still, reading a description of a naked man and seeing it in person were two entirely different things. Mr. Gold’s hair was slicked down to his shoulders. He wasn’t large and burly like the man in the book, but he was lean and his skin glistened in the light. She couldn’t help but follow the drops of water with wide eyes as they slid down from the ends of his hair, over his chest, down the plain of his stomach and towards his—.  


“Belle!” he gasped out her name. He snatched a towel off of the rack and hastily wrapped it around his waste. “Wh-what are you doing here?”  


“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”  


“Do you mind if you wait for me to dry off and dress?”  


“No, of course not. I didn’t mean to intrude,” Belle said quickly, “Were you taking a bath?”  


“Of sorts, yes.”  


“Why weren’t you in a tub?”  


“I was taking a shower.”  


“A shower, how does that work?”  


“I’ll explain it to you on another time when I’m not dripping and naked,” Gold told her.  


“Oh, right, sorry again,” she said and quickly shut the door. She could feel the heat in her cheeks like after coming out from the cold and into a toasty room. What was really strange was the sensation in her belly. It swirled around and did flips, almost like she was feeling sick, but it wasn’t like that. It didn’t feel bad, just odd. Her heart had picked up it’s pace, nearly pounding out of her chest. She wasn’t scared though. No, she felt warm, almost tingly. Maybe she needed some hot chocolate to soothe her.  


She waited in the hall, trying to figure out why she felt shivers going down her spine even though it was warm in the house when the door opened again. Mr. Gold was now dressed in grey pants and cranberry colored shirt, for once he forwent the tie. “Well, now that we are both fully clothed, what did you want to speak with me about?”  


“I was thinking that this would be a great opportunity for you to spend some time with Neal,” Belle said. It was hard looking at his face, not when her eyes kept finding a few damps strands of hair brushing his shoulders.  


“Oh,” Gold said, “Yes, yes that’s a good idea. Perhaps we can watch TV together.”  


Belle shook her head. “No, you two won’t be getting any closer like that. You need to do something with him, something he can enjoy.”  


“Like what?”  


“Well, I know he wanted to make them with me, but what if the two of you made some cookies?”  


“Cookies?” he asked.  


“Yes, there a sweet dessert that you—.”  


“I know what cookies are, thank you,” he said.  


“Well why did you ask then?”  


“I wasn’t, I was just—oh never mind,” he waved it off, “Since you are the expert, what kind of cookies do you recommend?”  


“Well Mrs. Claus makes these delightful spice cookies. It took her four hundred years to get the recipe just right.”  


“And she gave this recipe to you?” Gold asked.  


“No, but I thought maybe we could try and replicate.”  


“I’m afraid I don’t have four hundred years at my disposal. I think I’ll stick with ordinary sugar cookies. He can decorate them then.”  


“Oh he will love that!” Belle agreed, “Do you have cookie cutters?”  


“Belle, I’m not sure if I even have a cookie sheet.”  


It turned out he did have a cookie sheet, but no cutters. That was all right, Belle used a little bit of her Christmas magic and produced a whole set. Neal was thrilled at the prospect of making cookies. Belle didn’t know much about baking, but it seemed Mr. Gold knew a trick or two. After making the batter, he showed Neal how to flour the counter and rolling pin to keep the dough from sticking.  


“Francesca makes some good coconut cookies,” Neal said, “She called them something funny though.”  


“Really?” Gold said, “Well maybe I can find a recipe and we can make them later.”  


“Yeah!” Neal exclaimed, “Mom never makes anything with me.”  


Gold looked over at Belle with a smug smile on his face. “Well then, this can be something special just for the two of us.”  


Belle smiled back at him. “Would you like some cocoa, Neal?”  


“Yes, please.”  


Neal set to work cutting out the shapes while Belle got out the milk and cocoa. Soon enough the cookie sheet was full. “Do we decorate them now?” Neal asked.  


“Not yet. We have to bake them first.”  


Gold used oven mitts to gently slide tray into the oven after warning Neal not to get to close. “Now we wait until they are ready. Then when they are cool, you can decorate them.”  


“Can’t I have a cookie now?”  


“No, they aren’t baked yet.”  


“Okay then, I’ll have the dough.” Neal then dipped his fingers into the bowl and scooped up a bit of the dough with his fingers.  


“Neal, where did you learn to do that?” Gold asked his son.  


“I saw you do it.”  


Belle looked up from her saucepan at him. Gold shrugged. “Well, you don’t have to look at me like that. I’m not going to scold the boy when I can just join him.”  


With that said he put his one hand into the bowl and took a glob of dough on one finger and stuck into his mouth. Belle stared at him, his eyes glowing with pleasure as he savored the sweet. It reminded her of a scene in that book Jefferson had given her, where the man had tasted his own fingers but after putting them in an entirely different place. The warm feeling returned to her stomach, but this time it moved further down until she could feel a strange throbbing between her legs. She kept staring at his fingers, wondering what it would be like if he—.  


“Belle, you’re burning the cocoa!” Neal cried out.  


She gasped and looked down. Sure enough, the cocoa had boiled into a dark, mucky brown. She took the pot and ran over to the sink to dump the ruined concoction. Some of it splashed out onto her hand sending a flash of pain through her nerves. Belle gasped and dropped the pot.  


“Are you all right?” Gold asked her, concern in his voice.  


“I’m all right,” she said.  


“Here, let me have a look at it.” He took her hand and she let out another gasp. “Does it still hurt?”  


“Yes,” she said, but that wasn’t why she gasped. Something else had shot through her when he touched her, a shot of what almost felt like electricity.  


“Dad, you should kiss it to make it better,” Neal said, “Francesca does that.”  


“Well, if Francesca does it,” he said drolly. Belle stared at him as he lifted her hand to his mouth and gently pressed a kiss to the red mark on her hand. “There, all better?”  


She nodded, but she wasn’t sure why. She could hardly think. Everything inside was all warm and tingly. This wasn’t like anything she’d ever felt before.  


Ding!  


“Oh, the cookies are ready,” Gold said, gathering up the oven mitts to remove the cookies from the oven. Belle watched as Neal eyed the golden treats with delight. Gold warned his son not to touch them yet and he pouted adorably in return. She watched them together, seeing how happy they were. This was why she was here, yet now she felt something aching inside. She wanted something. But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and do send me some prompts for this verse. ;-D


	8. December 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Neal make plans for a littler father-son time, meanwhile Belle returns to the North Pole for a day and has an interesting conversation with her friend, Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something quick and simple and I thought about this fic. I didn't have any prompts for this chapter, but I think you guys will enjoy it. Please remember to prompt some more!

            Baking cookies had gone a long way to helping his relationship with Neal, but it apparently had not been the miracle Gold had been hoping for. Later that night when it was time for Bed, he had asked Neal if he had wanted him to read him a story, but he had said no. He had wanted Belle to tuck him in and read more of _A Christmas Carol_.

            Gold tried not to let it bother him, but he still wound up pouring a double of scotch back in his office. He needed to focus on the bright side, progress was made. Neal had not only had fun making cookies with him, but had wanted him to sit next to him while watching cartoons, and had asked for his help with his school work.

            There was a gentle knock on the doorframe, but Gold has smelled Belle’s peppermint scent before then. “Is he asleep?” Gold asked.

            Belle nodded. “Today was good,” she said.

            “Yes,” he agreed, but took a hearty swallow of his scotch.

            “I know you’re impatient.”

            “Should I not?” he asked, “My son thinks I’m a monster. I may have frightened many people in order to keep them in line, but never my son.”

            “Neal doesn’t think you’re a monster,” Belle said, “Right now he’s just confused. His mother has told him all sorts of things, but today you turned all of that around. Now he’s afraid you’ll push him away.”

            “What makes him think I would do that?”

            “Well, I asked him if he would want you to read to him tomorrow but he said he wasn’t sure if you would want to. He said he thought you might want some alone time, like his mother.”

            Of course, it all went back to Milah. She clearly was not upholding her end of their parental agreement. Oh she would never lay a hand on Neal, but she was obviously only playing “mommy” when it suited her. It shouldn’t have surprised him. She had never really wanted a child; it was him who had begged her to let him be a father. It had been a foolish dream on his part to think that having a baby would somehow solve the problems in their marriage. More than that, it was what he had always wanted. Well, finding her in bed with the gardener a year after Neal was born had proved him wrong.

            “I think you need to talk to him,” Belle said, “He’s confused right now. He wants to believe in you, he does, but he also doesn’t want to be in the way.”

            “And you think talking to him will be enough?” he asked.

            One corner of her mouth turned up and she shrugged. “I can’t say it will make him believe entirely, but it will give him more to believe in.”

            He had wanted her to be there when they talked, but Belle had insisted that they do this alone. “He needs to know this is coming from you,” Belle said, “if I’m there he’ll think I made you say it.”

            So which is why when Neal came running down for breakfast, he was alone with only two plates of pancakes this time.

            “Papa?” Neal asked, rubbing his eye while frowning at the table.

            “Good morning, son. Are you hungry?”

            “Where’s Belle? She wasn’t in my room this morning and I can’t find her anywhere.”

            “She went back to the North Pole,” Gold told him. Neal gasped and his brown eyes filled with giant tears. “Don’t worry, she said she’d be back once we were done with breakfast. She just had to take care of something back home.”

            “What?” Neal asked.

            They hadn’t thought of that question. Gold racked his brain for something, anything that wouldn’t make his son cry. “Uh, I think Rudolph broke an antler,” he said, “They need her to fix it.”

            “Okay,” Neal grumbled and climbed into his seat, “She promised she’d be back?”

            “Yes,” Gold said, “she promised.”

            That finally made his shoulders relax and he reached for his orange juice. Gold took his place in front of his own breakfast but didn’t reach for his fork or cup. He just stared at his pancakes, watching the butter melt and seep into the cook batter. If he failed now, if he lost his courage, they would sit her in silence for all of breakfast until Belle returned. This is what every morning would have been like if she had never come at all. He couldn’t fail her, not now.

            “Neal, son, I…I wanted to talk to you about something,” he began, the words thin and fragile to his ear.

            “About what?”

            “I…I wanted you to know that I truly want you to be here,” Gold began. He looked up from his breakfast to see that Neal was looking at him, wearing an expression he’d worn when Belle had first announced she was an Elf.

“I don’t know what your mother told you, but I’m sure whatever she said she did because she loves you and doesn’t want to share you with me. But I have always wanted to be with you, Neal. When you’re gone I miss you so much. I cherish every day I get to have you here from the moment you were born. I love you, Neal, and I just need to you to know that.”

Neal stared at his pancakes, making swirls out of the syrup with his fork. “Then why do I never see you?”

It was a valid question, but it was difficult to explain the fundamentals of custody agreements with a child. A lot of technical terms came to mind, but he waved them all away. Best to stick to a simple explanation. “I’m not allowed to,” he said, “some people thought you would be better off with you mom so they only gave me certain days when I get to see you.”

            He dipped his head down so he was closer to Neal’s eye level. “But I’d like to try and get that changed, if that’s all right with you? I want to see you more. Would you like that?”

            Neal stopped playing with his syrup and looked up at his father. “I think so.”

            Gold smiled and reached over to smooth down Neal’s hair. “I’m glad. Now how about I take the day off and we just spend the day together?”

            Neal nodded. “Okay, can we go get pizza somewhere?”

            “Yes, we’ll do whatever you want today.” This was going to be Neal’s day, a chance for them to finally bond as father and son.

            “Is there an arcade?” Neal asked.

            “I’m sure I can find out,” Gold said, “Would you like that?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then that is what we will do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Comet let out a grunt as his fur was combed back with a brush. Jefferson was always so good with the reindeer, even slightly temperamental Comet. Belle sat on top of the wall separated Comet’s stall from Cupid’s. It was nice being back in the North Pole for a spell. She had missed the smell of sugarplums and candy canes, and hearing Santa’s boisterous laugh, as well as the busy pace as the elves furiously worked on toys.

            “When are you going back?” Jefferson asked.

            “In the morning,” Belle said, “I wanted them to have one day together.”

            “Santa is impressed, I hear. He says you’re making great progress.”

            She glowed at the compliment, reaching over to scoop up a handful of oats and holding them out for Comet to munch on. “I’m glad. Things are looking much better for them.”

            “Do you think you’ll be back before Christmas?”

            “Oh no,” she said right away, “Ian needs more help, I know it.”

            “I thought the kid’s name was Neal?”

            “It is; Ian is his father.”

            “Yeah, but aren’t you supposed to be helping the boy?” Jefferson questioned.

            “I am, he needs a better relationship with his father,” Belle explained. She pulled a peppermint stick out of her pocket and began to twirl it around in her fingers. “Ian is such a good man, but he’s lost sight of what Christmas is really about. Having Neal around is helping him, but its also giving Neal time to get know his father.”

            Jefferson pulled away from Comet to meet her eye, a slight wrinkle creasing his brow. “You really like him, don’t you?”

            “Of course, Neal is a great kid. He’s so sweet.”

            “No, I meant the father.”

            Belle dropped her peppermint stick. Comet was there like a flash, chomping it into tiny bits. “I don’t know, I guess so. He’s very nice when he’s in a good mood.”

            “Seems like you’re talking about him an awful lot for just a guess,” Jefferson said.

            She slid off the wall. “What are you saying?”

            “You just seem a little more interested in the father, more than I was expecting really.”

            “Didn’t you get to know the parents of your charge?”

            “Paige was an orphan,” he said, “I didn’t really want to get to know the nuns that much.”

            “Well Ian is an important figure in Neal’s life, shouldn’t I help him too?”

            “Sure, it’s just—.”

            The door to the stall swung open, crashing against the wall and startling all of them, including Comet who danced like his straw had caught fire. Gaston strutted in, his hands on his hips so his biceps bulged as he moved inside. “Belle, your father told me you were back,” he said.

            “Not really, just for the day,” she said quickly, “I’ll be returning tomorrow.”

            “I think maybe you are tired of the human world,” Gaston inferred, “Why don’t you let someone else watch that kid and stay up here with me?”

            “I’m actually enjoying myself,” she said, “The human world is so fascinating. Have you heard of a toaster? It’s so amazing how it toasts the bread perfectly, once you set it right.” She’d burnt her first three tries at toast.

            Gaston showed no interest in a toaster. He slunk one beefy arm around her shoulders and stirred her towards the stall door. “How about we go out to the ice plains and build a snow-me?”

            “Snow-me?” Belle questioned.

            “Yes, I always make snowmen that look like me, that way they are the best looking snowmen in the world.” Gaston stopped in front of a bucket of water, checking his teeth in the reflection.

            Belle looked over at Jefferson who was shaking his head, muffling his laughter into his hands. “I can’t,” she said, “I…uh…I have to help Tink,” she said, “I promised I would help her with the teddy bears today.”

            “I’m sure your father wouldn’t mind,” Gaston said.

            “Maybe not, but I did promise Tink,” she said.

            “Come on, Tink will be fine, wouldn’t you rather spend time with me than sewing up teddy bears?”

            Belle cast a look at Jefferson, begging at him with her eyes. He smiled at her. “Gaston, I think Billy needs help with the feed, you know how heavy those bags are.”

            “Oh those little things?” Gaston said, flexing his biceps again, “They barely weigh an ounce.”

            He hurried off, eager to prove once again how massive his muscles were. Too bad his brains didn’t match his strength. Belle let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she said.

            “No problem. I thought maybe your dad would have given up on the idea of you two getting together.”

            “Apparently not,” Belle said. She had tried talking to her father about this, but he just turned a deaf ear.

            _“Gaston is a wonderful elf. He’d make a good husband too you. He’ll be head of the stables in no time at all.”_ No matter how many times she told him that she just didn’t feel that way, Maurice insisted in time she would.

            “I guess he knows his time may be short,” Jefferson said.

            “He has another half a century at least,” Belle insisted. She knew her father’s age was catching up with him. He used to be able to handle the sleigh all by himself, but now he needed Walter’s help in loading it.

            “Maybe he just wants to make sure you’re happy.”

            “I’m happy as I am,” Belle said.

            “Are you?”

            She blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

            Jefferson shrugged. “You just seem more…content than happy. I notice sometimes you just kind of look off into space like you’re waiting for something to happen.”

            Was he right? She had never really thought about it before. Was this why Santa had asked for her to go to the human world? He knew she needed a change from the usual routine of building toys and sorting through letters.

            “Maybe I am,” she said softly, “But I know I won’t be happy with Gaston.” He was far too self-involved, too into the monotonous routine that was his life. She wanted more than that, she wanted…something. She just didn’t know what.

            “I better go help Tink,” Belle said.

            “Yeah, that way it won’t be a complete lie,” Jefferson said with a wink, “Remember to say good-bye before you go back.”

            “I will,” she promised. Was it wrong that she couldn’t wait to get back to Neal and Ian? Did the other elves bond with their charge’s families too? Belle wondered over this as she walked to the toyshop. All the while, she kept a clock in her head, counting down the hours to when she could return to the Golds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, remember to send me more prompts!


	9. December 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns from the North Pole and shares a bit more about Elf culture, as well as adds a very important decoration to the Gold household that has some interesting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll asked for this one. ;-D
> 
> endangeredslug said:
> 
> Elf Belle prompt: Belle decorates the house for Christmas complete with mistletoe. Obligatory kisses results
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> The elf prompt: I don't know when this would happen but gold and belle kiss under a mistletoe
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> Not properly a prompt but can belle explain how love life works in the elves' world?
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> the elf prompt: has belle already explained how love and making baby-elves works among her kind to bae and gold?

            Gold walked into the kitchen the next morning and was immediately hit by the smell of burnt toast. At first he thought perhaps Neal had gotten up before him, but then he heard a pretty voice grumble out, “Jumping jelly beans!”

            “Good morning to you too,” he said.

            Belle whirled around, the little bell on her hat jingling. “Oh, Mr. Gold, you’re up.”

            “Indeed I am. I see you are battling the toaster.”

            “I…well I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

            “That’s very sweet of you, but how about I help you out here so we don’t burn the kitchen down?”

            She nodded in agreement. He decided to make something simple for breakfast since Belle was eager to help him. She tossed the charcoal toast into the trashcan while he showed her how the properly set the dial so the bread wouldn’t burn. He put some bacon in a pan to fry and then showed her how to scramble eggs. Belle seemed to enjoy beating the eggs with a whisk while he finished up the bacon.

            Neal came padding down just as he was spooning the scrambled eggs into a bowl. “Belle!” his boy cried out, practically leaping from the doorway to her waiting arms in just one bounce. She hugged him back and even gave him a kiss on top of his floofy hair. “I missed you,” he said.

            “I missed you too. Did you have a good day with your dad?”

            “Yeah, it was fun.” To Gold’s relief, Neal appeared genuine in his assessment of their time alone together. “What did you go up in the North Pole?”

            “Oh, nothing terribly exciting,” Belle said, “Mostly I spent my time with Jefferson, he’s Comet’s handlers.”

            Jefferson. It was the first time Belle had ever mentioned on of her fellow elves, besides her father. He knew precious little about her people or her culture, but he knew that in his world, spending copious amounts time with the opposite sex, it usually meant that some sort of romantic entanglement was involved.

            Gold felt a sudden tightening in his belly at the idea that Belle could have someone waiting for her at the North Pole. Could it be…? No! It was absurd! There was no way that he could be jealous. She was a bloody elf! She probably didn’t think of him that way. For all he knew, elves were like those frightening orange and green men in that Willy Wonka movie.

            Still, he was very curious. What were the personal lives of the elves like? Unfortunately, he couldn’t ask such a thing. Not only was it inappropriate, but he couldn’t even find the courage to voice his questions.

            Blessedly, Neal had no such compunctions.

            “Is Jefferson your boyfriend?”

            Belle blinked at him over a bite of toast. “Boyfriend? Oh! You mean like a sweetheart?”

            “Yeah, like my mom and Killian.”

            “No, Jefferson isn’t my sweetheart,” Belle said, “We are only friends.”

            “Oh,” Neal said, “Do you have one though?”

            “No, I don’t.” Gold covered up his smile by taking a sip of his coffee. “My people are bit more selective when it comes to love,” Belle said.

            “There is no divorce in the North Pole then?” Gold asked.

            Belle shook her head. “There are so few of us compared to you humans, it would make our daily interactions quite awkward otherwise. The advantage of living so long is that we have the gift to take our time in finding our true sweetheart. My father and mother didn’t marry until they were both over three hundred.”

            “Sounds rather long for dating,” Gold said. Granted, he’d never been particularly good with dating and relationships so he has no right to judge.

            “Well since we live so long, we have to be more careful in regards to love.”

            “I certainly can’t disagree with that,” he admitted, “Love has never been my strong suit.” He looked over at Neal who was chewing on a piece of bacon. “Aside from my son, of course.”

            Neal showed no interest in where the conversation had turned to, much like boys his age. Instead he started telling Belle at that they had done yesterday, even abandoning his breakfast for a moment so he could run upstairs and show his prizes from the arcade.

            Yesterday had been wonderful, but even Gold could admit that Belle’s absence had been sorely felt. She made the days brighter, full of color and fun, something he hadn’t even known he’d been missing. It actually made going to the shop hard to do, as well as coming home actually appealing.

            Gold had chosen to let Dove close the shop while he went a collected the rent a bit early today. He arrived home before dinner, deciding he’d call in an order for Granny’s rather than whip something up. He found Neal in the living room doing his homework, but Belle was in a peculiar spot. She was perched on a ladder that looked far older than him, with a hammer in one hand and was nailing a sprig of something green to the doorway.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Oh!” she cried out in surprise, “You’re home! Mrs. Claus gave me some of her special mistletoe. She says it always brings two people together who are meant to be and I thought it may help for you and Neal.”

            “Mistletoe?” he questioned. He had some vivid recollections of his school years when eager young lads would bring sprigs of it to dangle over the girls they liked in an effort to steal. He had braved such a feat, but his crush had refused his suit vehemently, a most humiliating experience that made him the laughingstock of his class. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

            “It’s just a bit of fun,” she promised him, “I’m sure Neal will—whoa!”

            The ladder gave a dreadful rock just as she began her climb down, pitching her off of her perch. There was only seconds to react. Gold didn’t even think about it, but launched himself so he was just below her. Belle tumbled down into his arms. He held her for a moment, but then the pain in his ankle caused his knees to buckle. They collapsed to the ground in a heap of limbs, bruised but unharmed.

            “Jumping jellybeans, are you all right?” Belle asked.

            “So much for heroics,” he mumbled but nodded at her, “I’m fine.”

            She helped him back to his feet, brushing at his coat with her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s all right, Belle. I’m glad you’re not hurt from that fall.”

            “Thanks to you,” she said, giving him a warm smile. He could feel his heart racing inside of his chest. It had been a long time since a woman as beautiful as her had looked at him with such affection.

            “Are you guys okay?” Neal’s voice startled them both.

            “We’re okay, son,” he said, “Belle just fell off the ladder, but she’s not hurt.”

            “Oh, that’s good…hey, isn’t that mistletoe?”

            Belle nodded at him. “That’s right, I thought you might like it.”

            “Yeah, but you guys are standing under it, doesn’t that mean you have to kiss now?”

            Gold’s head snapped up to stair at the doorway. Sure enough, Belle had fallen just beneath the gaze of that vile piece of greenery. Now her little addition was once again mocking him.

            “You’re right,” Belle said to Neal, “So we are.”

            “Belle, it’s just for sport,” Gold said, “We don’t have to do anything.”

            “But its Christmas law,” Belle insisted, “We elves take these things quite seriously.” She gave him a little smile and took a step closer. “Please?”

            He couldn’t deny her that, not when she asked so sweetly. His heart galloped in his chest as he leaned forward, giving the mistletoe it’s due. His lips brushed hers, getting a taste of her warmth and sweetness, igniting a hunger for more. His nerves one out in the end, keeping the kiss chaste, much to his heart’s discontent. Eager flames of desire licked in his belly. It took all of his control to keep his arousal from making itself known.

            “There,” he said, clearing his throat, “Tradition fulfilled. Now your elf police can’t arrest me from breaking Christmas law.”

            Belle’s cheeks were pink as she smiled back at him. It was Neal who broke the spell, giggling at his playful joke. “Is there really an elf police?” he asked.

            “No,” Belle said, “but we do have toy inspectors.” She followed Neal back to the living room, telling him all about the workshop, and all the special jobs that were found there for the elves. Gold lingered a bit, staring up at the mistletoe. It was supposed to bring two people together who were meant to be, had it done just that? And if so, what did that mean?

            “Papa, can we have pizza for dinner?” Neal called out to him, “Belle has never had any.”

            “Of course,” he said, shaking off his thoughts. What a ridiculous notion. Belle was an elf she didn’t belong here. It was just a parasitical plant now used for decoration, nothing more. Still, while he dialed the number for dinner, he could still feel the tingle of Belle’s kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, and remember, this verse is open for prompts!


	10. December 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold watch TV and she asks him about a strange human custom, the "third date" rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MademoiselleDearie: After Bae falls asleep, Belle and Gold decide to watch a Hallmark channel Christmas movie (which of course is a RomCom...with plenty of romantic scenes). This leads to Belle asking a lot of awkward questions about dating in the human world.
> 
> LizBee added: and maybe the movie makes mention of the "three date rule" and of course this leads to Belle asking what that means!

            Neal had made a new friend.

            He had been exploring the town when he had found August Gepetto, the adopted son of a local carpenter, playing with a basketball at the park. The two had hit it off and decided to spend the entire day together. Gold was glad to see his boy making friends in Storybrooke. He had already started speaking to his lawyer about getting more time with Neal. If his son made some friends, it would be easier on Neal if he were successful in his bid.  Gold gladly granted his permission for Neal to hang out with August for the rest of the day. Even little Emma had joined in on the fun, carefully observed by her father.

            It was close to eight when David carried in a sleeping Neal, completely exhausted from his day of fun and full of pizza. Belle was tucked under his arm all the while. “He’s pretty out of it,” David said.

            “Did he have fun?”

            “Yeah, I think he did,” he said warmly, “Emma and August are just as beat. They played pretty hard in the park. Even ice cream couldn’t recharge them.”

            Gold chuckled and took Neal from David, placing him on his good side. Neal let out a murmur and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Mr. Nolan. Perhaps Neal would like to play with Emma tomorrow.”

            “I’m sure she’d like that. Thanks, Mr. Gold. See you later.”

            It was murder on his ankle carrying Neal up the stairs to the boy’s room, but it was well worth it. He tucked Neal in bed, kissed him once, and then left the door ajar in case he woke early and needed him.

            Belle had already transformed into her full size and was sitting on the couch where he had left her. She gave him a warm smile when he returned. “He had a lot of fun today,” she said, “they had a big snowball fight and even made a whole army of snowmen.”

            “I’m glad to hear he had a good time.”

            Her stomach let out a very long and audible growl. He bit back his own smile while her cheeks turned as pink as a rosebud. “I take it you didn’t get any pizza?”

            “No,” she said.

            “I’ll whip something up then.”

            He went to the kitchen to make her a sandwich as well as a plate of cookies and milk for them to share, having coffee for himself. She had an even bigger sweet tooth than Neal so he made sure to include the double-chocolate chip cookies. When he returned to the living room he saw Belle has turned the TV on.

            In all honesty, he had expected her to find some sort of Christmas movie. Certainly that is something and Elf would be drawn to. Instead, she had found some sort of asinine sitcom that he recalled was very popular over twenty years ago or so. There was a very pretentious man complaining to another, far more relaxed, man who appeared to be his father.

            “Are you really watching this?” he asked.

            “I thought it looked interesting,” Belle said, “Are chocolate covered raisins really as disgusting as that woman said?”

            “They certainly aren’t my favorite snack.”

            She let out an “hmm” and took another bite of her sandwich. A woman appeared on the screen wearing a very pretty red dress and speaking in a heavy British accent. She was talking about perfume and how she couldn’t decide which one to wear, but the men convinced her to go the sexy route.

            “What do they mean by the “third date rule”?” Belle asked.

Gold sputtered over his cup of coffee. “Uh…what?”

            “That woman is going on a third date and the men seem to think something important is going to happen. What are they talking about?”

            Was this some sort of precursor to the birds and the bees talk? How the hell did you even have this conversation with an elf? He was certain there was no book on how to talk about sex with your son’s elf friend.

            “Uh…well,” he rubbed at the back of his neck, “For starters…it’s not a real rule and frankly it’s a stupid idea either way.”

            “Okay,” Belle said.

            “Well…it some people, not me, think that on the third date is when…when a couple should consummate their relationship.”

            “Consummate…” Belle said, “As in…”

            “Sex,” he said bluntly.

            Belle blushed again. “Oh,” she said softly, staring at her half-eaten cookie. “Why the third date?”

            “I honestly don’t know,” he said, “It’s not real anyways.”

            Belle nodded. “That just doesn’t seem like a lot of time to know how you feel about someone.”

            “Perhaps,” he said, “Some people don’t need that connection though.”

            “We do.”

            His brows shot up towards his hairline. “Do you?” Belle nodded again. “And you’ve never had this connection with anyone?”

            “No,” she said.

            A pregnant silence stretched between them, only the TV kept the room from being completely devoid of any life.

            “Have you?” she asked.

            “Have I what?”

            Belle paused over her words for a moment. “Had a real…connection with someone.”

            He opened his mouth to say, “Of course, Neal is proof of that,” but the words never came. She hadn’t said a connection; she’d said _real_ connection. The elves weren’t into attraction or lust, but something far more substantial than that.

            “I thought I did,” he said, “Twice actually.”

            “Twice?”

            “Neal’s mother, Milah,” he said, “and then there was Cora, my former fiancé.”

            Belle blinked at him. “But it wasn’t real either time?”

            Gold shook his head. “No.”

            He’d never really been in love. Other than his son, he’d never known actual love between anyone. Well it wouldn’t be Christmas if he weren’t depressed over how unlovable he was.

            “Are those cookies?”

            Belle and Gold both turned to look at the stairs. Neal was standing their, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. Belle gave him a smile and lifted one from the plate. “Yes, do you want one?”

            Neal nodded, padding down the rest of the stairs and jumping onto the couch between them. “What are you watching?”

            “Nothing you’d like,” Gold said, quickly grabbing the remote and changing the channel. One sex talk for the day was enough.

            He flipped through the channels, pausing on that old Christmas movie about the little boy who wanted a BB gun from Santa. It was terrible, but when he saw Neal laughing over the pink bunny suit, Gold smiled. Maybe he didn’t understand everything about Christmas, but at least he knew that love was making someone you care about happy, even if it means watching a stupid movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to send me more prompts!


	11. December 13: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Rumbelle Revolution. Gold has a rather explicit dream about a certain elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Rumbelle Revolution. Prompt by lizandletdie (standbyyourmantis): elf smut! You can blame her for this, LOL. I do hope you enjoy it.

How had Christmas come so soon? It felt like Ian had blinked and suddenly it was December 24th. Neal was already tucked in bed dreaming of when Santa would come and bring him toys. Belle was upstairs with him, no doubt reading _T’was the Night Before Christmas_. Gold decided to settle himself with a glass of brandy in front of the fireplace.

            He never heard Belle come down the stairs. She was suddenly there, leaning against the doorway where the mistletoe hung. “Neal’s asleep,” she said.

            Gold nodded. “I suppose you’ll be leaving us soon.”

            “Do you want me to?”

            It was a question he had been afraid to ask himself. Did he want her to leave? She was turning his world upside down, but somehow he didn’t seem to care. She made Neal happy. That alone was worth keeping her around forever. However, she wasn’t a toy, even if she could turn into one. She had her own life, her own family; her own world.

            “It’s Christmas,” Belle’s voice cut in through his thoughts, “Do you want your present?”

            “My present?” He couldn’t remember the last time someone had gotten him a present.

            Belle nodded at him with a very coy smile. “I think you’ll like it.”

            “Alright, let’s have it.”

            Her smile stretched even wider. Belle snapped her fingers and all of the lights dimmed, leaving only the glow of the Christmas tree and the fire. Gold garland snaked up from the floor and wrapped itself around his wrists and ankles, holding him in place. At first he struggled against them, but then when he glanced at Belle all of the fight went out of him along with the air in his lungs.

            Her usual, adorable elf dress had vanished. In its place was something certainly inappropriate for the North Pole. She had on a bright green bra with a red trim that hung off her shoulders with little bells. She wore a matching green and red skirt so tiny it was illegal. She still had her green and red hat perched fetchingly on her head. Belle pulled out a large candy cane, as thick as his thumb.

            “What do you think?” she asked him, using the candy cane to draw a line down her body, “Do you like your present?”

            “Ngaha!” he gasped out incoherently. He was beyond words. All of the blood had fled his brain and had settled in a region very far south.

            “I’ll take that as a yes,” Belle said. She traced the candy cane up her body again and stuck the straight end into her mouth. He watched her hungrily as she licked at the red and white stick, sucking at it with red lips, moving it in and out of her mouth. His cock throbbed with every pull. Dear God, what would it be like to have those lips wrapped around him?

            She let the candy cane slip out of her mouth with a loud pop that nearly had him coming then. Belle dragged the wet end of the candy cane over her neck, down between her breasts. It slid over the bra, making the bells tingle, then dipped down to her stomach. He longed to trace its minty path with his own tongue.

            The candy cane vanished beneath the teeny, scrap of a skirt. Her eyes widened slightly and she let out a breathy moan. His cock throbbed with a need replace that candy and fill her properly.

            Belle kept fucking herself with the candy cane. He could hear the way it squelch as it moved inside of her, wetness running down her legs. She was moaning louder, so loud it should have woken Neal, should have been heard across the street. Each sound she made had his cock begging for release.

            She was close, he could see it in the way her eyes brightened and sweat beaded her forehead. He wanted to see her come. He _needed_ to see it.

            Just as she opened her mouth and he knew she was awash with rapture, an odd ringing sounded in his ears. He jerked and everything shattered.

            Gold opened his eyes to the harsh light of day. His alarm continued to blare out its usual wake up call. He swatted at it with his palm, letting it fall to the floor with a squawk before it died. His cock was painfully hard; there was no way to ignore that. He hurried to the bathroom, took a handful of tissue, and pumped it once, spilling himself while biting his lip to hold back his groan.

            He tossed the evidence into the toilet and let it disappear forever. By God, what was wrong with him? He hadn’t had a dream like that in…he couldn’t remember ever having a dream quite like that.

            Gold cleaned himself up and dressed carefully, knotting his tie with tight precision, determined to put it all behind him. It was only a dream after all. It meant nothing. She would never know. He would forget about it and life would go on.

            He hurried downstairs to find Belle and Neal already waiting for him. Neal had a bowl of cereal, but Belle was standing by the stove. Alarm bells rang in his head, recalling her last cooking adventure.

            “Should I get the fire extinguisher ready?” he asked.

            “Morning, Papa,” Neal said, “You slept late.”

            “Sorry, but I see Belle took care of your breakfast. Dare I ask what you are making now, dearie?”

            Belle smiled at him from the stove. “Mrs. Clause gave me some of her hot chocolate. I thought Neal might enjoy a cup.

            “Yes, because chocolate is always good for breakfast,” he said dryly. Granted, Neal’s cereal has marshmallows so who was he to judge?

            “It’s delicious, I promise,” she said. She carefully ladled out the steaming drink into two mugs and set them on the table. Neal immediately reached for his, but Belle said, “Wait, I forgot one last thing.”

            She waved her hand and two candy canes appeared in a puff of green smoke. Gold felt awarmth settle in his stomach, the dream roaring through his mind. Belle put one candy cane into each much and stirred the chocolate with them. “This gives it a little something extra,” she said.

            Neal took up his cup and took a drink. “It’s the best cocoa ever!” he declared.

            Belle smiled and picked up the candy cane from her own mug, sticking into her mouth and sucking the chocolate off of it. Gold’s cock gave a twitch. He reached for the counter to steady himself, but caught nothing but air, nearly falling to the tile floor.

            “Papa, are you okay?” Neal asked.

            “Fine,” he croaked out.

            “Would you like some?” Belle asked him, holding her cup and candy cane. Dear God, he would never look at a candy cane the same way again.

            “I’ll just have coffee,” he said, but he really wanted was a good fifth of scotch. Maybe if he drunk himself into a stupor he could erase it all from his mind. But he could still hear the bells tingling away on Belle’s shoes as she sat down next to Neal at the table. No, he could never forget it. Worst of all, he wasn’t sure he really wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Santa won't forgive me for this, but I hope all of you enjoyed it. Be sure to send me more prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL who knew Elves liked cookies? ;-D Please review and feel free to send me prompts for this story here or on tumblr.


End file.
